cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ordo
''-Let's talk about Rage Ordo.'' ''-Oh yes.Admiral Ordo.He is fine.'' ''-I heard he fought through Battle of Endor.'' ''-Yeah.He became an Admiral of Alliance in 1 BBY,year after the Corellian Treaty was signed'' ''-He was the one in the Alliance council.'' ''-He fought through the Clone Wars and Mandalorian Civil War,and now he is the Admiral in Galactic Civil War!'' ''-He is stronger than he looks like.'' — Admial Akbar and Han Solo Rage Ordo is a Mando'ade and a Bounty Hunter and a father of clone named Grandd. Rage Ordo was born in Hutt Space on planet Nar Shaddaa but later moved to planet Shadow Moon. He was born is 85 BBY when the Mos Eisley was found. When he was a young boy, Jaster Mereel trained him and taught him the Mando'a ''language. After Jaster Mereel's death on Korda VI in 52 BBY, Jango Fett continued his training and Rage joined the ''Cuy'val Dar. ''Rage was one of the survivors of the Battle of Galidraan. Rage Ordo was a good friend of Aloquar Ordo as well, he was the leader of 'Mando Ver'verd'tsad. Rage Ordo was a part of ''Dha Werda Verda ''as well. Soon Rage Ordo joined The Shadow Mandalorians, also known as ''Mando Werda '''the legacy of ''Dha Werda Verda. In the Rebellion era , Rage Ordo was the part of the Rebel Alliance and the one in Council that signed the Corellian Treaty to restore to peace, and destroy the Empire and Darth Vader and his fellow Stormtroopers. Pre Mando and Rage Ordo were together in Council. Bail Prestor Organa was the one of the leaders in the council, he was taking many planets leaders in Alliance. Many planets didn't sign the deal to have Empire as Alliance. Biography Early Life (85 BBY-69 BBY) Welcome to Ttue Mandalorians kid. — Jaster Mereel Rage Ordo was born on Nar Shaddaa, a smuggler world. His father was named Gar'so'ran Gurfglider. When Rage was born, his name was Rathe Gurfglider. His Father was working in a workshop. When his Father was sick, Rage was age seven. It was hard working alone in that workshop, then Rage's mother came to help. Her name was Ali'sa'nes Gurfglider. Rage heard about one group that was gathering in Hutt Space and in the Mid Rim, a group called Death Watch. They had no leader yet. They just call they self like that cause they always kill. They are regular pirates for now. Rage was afraid of them, cause the latests news was telling that pirates have attacked small village on Voss, a planet in Hutt Space as well. Rage felt that they were close. But he kept working every night until his father recovered. In age thirteen Rage left his family house, he built his starship and left to travel across the Galaxy. He wanted to move on, to become a bounty hunter. But he heard about a man that live on Concord Dawn, his name was Jaster Mereel. Rage wanted to become a True Mandalorian. Rage arrived to Concord Dawn. He saw many Mandalorians standing in front and staring at him. Then Rage told them that he wants to see their leader. They called Jaster Mereel. He came, and asked what was going on. Rage told that he want to become a True Mandalorian. He was tired of being nobody. Jaster saw a warrior in him. He saw his muscles. Jaster told Rage that he will train him, and teach him Mando'a. Rage was sixteen, Jaster was impressed of his warrior skills. Many Mando'ade ''was impressed too.They never saw that the one guy from Hutt Space could be so tough and allowed to join True Mandalorians. Soon as Jaster thought that its enough with skills, Jaster wanted to teach him the ''Mando'a ''language. Rage was a fast learner. Soon Rage became a Mandalorian and joined Clan Ordo. Battle of Korda VI ''Jaster told me to leave him and help you, he is with Montross now. I'm sorry but that was an order... — Rage Ordo to Jango Fett In 52 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War wasn't finished yet. Rage Ordo and other Mand'alor ''investigated that the Death Watch, and their Overlord, Tor Vizlsa was about to trap True Mandalorians and kill Mereel. When Rage and the others were on Korda Six, Tor was about to trap them. Suddenly someone opened fire. Rage looked at his right side and saw the Death Watch and Tor incoming. Rage knew that they were up to kill Jaster, Rage was defending him all that time, he couldn't let the leader die. At last more ''Mando'ade came to help. They were leading by second on-command True Mandalorian named Montross. When Rage forgot that Vizsla was trying to kill Jaster, he ran to other side to defend other Mandalorians. When Rage saw Jaster under fire, he shouted to Jango that Jaster is under fire. But Montross was with Jaster, but suddenly Montross went other side, and left Jaster to die. Jaster didn't understand what was going on. And he was shot by Vizsla, following the betrayal. Death Watch did what they wanted and left the planet. Rage lost his first master in 52 BBY, in the deadly Battle of Korda VI. Hunt on Dxun Don't!I'm not going to touch you,but you have a power of a True Mandalorian... — Rage Ordo to Pre Mando Year after the Korda VI and the death of Jaster Mereel,Jango Fett was new Master of Rage Ordo. When it was very sunny day on Concord Dawn,True Mandalorians decided to go Hunt on jungle planet of Dxun. Jango took all Mandalorian Fleet to that Jungle Planet. But not only them were going to hunt Dxun at the moment,Trandoshans were on their way to Dxun too. When Mando'ade arrived to Dxun,Trandoshans was already Hunting in Jungle. Jango Fett told to spred out to all Mandalorians. Rage was leading five Mandalorian Troopers to Jungle.When Rage and his men entered the heart of jungle they started to hear the noices.The saw a Reptilian and that was a Trandoshan Warrior from Trandoshan Slave Camp. One of Rage's men attacked him.But Rage saw a power in that Trandoshan. He possessed true Mandalorian skills. When that Mandalorian jumped on Trandoshan, Rage stabbed that soldier. That Trandoshan was Pre Mando. Rage and Jango brought Pre to Shadow Mandalorian aka Shadow Clan Temple.And Masters saw that he is a True Mandalorian.Soon Pre created squad called The Shadow Mandalorians. Battle of Galidraan We've done what we can,let's get out of here... — Rage Ordo as a Mandalorian Alor'Rad ordering to leave the battle zone In 44 BBY, the Mandalorian Civil War was coming to an end. There was other leader of Mando'ade, ''he was born in 66 BBY. His name was Jango Fett. Jaster already died in the Battle of Korda VI. Jango was left in command. There were many True Mandalorians that were good friends of Rage. Aloquar Ordo is one of them. Aloquar was a good friend of Rage that helped him many times. Ferrigo Prosstang, from big clan Prosstang was the other. He was a friend of Rage too. Many others were there. Jango was told that the Splinter Group is on Galidraan, and they must defeat them. The Governor of Galidraan hired True Mandalorians to help Galidraan to survive this. Tor Vizlsa, the leader of Death Watch, reported everything to Jedi Council. Under the command of Jedi Master Dooku. He brought Jedi Army to Galidraan and began the attack. ''Mando'ade was trying to shoot as many Jedi as they could. The battle was coming to an end. There was a Mandalorian named Myles, he was killed by a Jedi. Jango Fett, Aloquar Ordo, Ferrigo Prosstang, Rage Ordo and some more survived the battle. They were the Survivors of Galidraan. Battle of Felucia Captain Ordo,you take your shi p and you'll cover us in rendezvous point,we will meet ya there. — Plo Koon Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Clan Ordo Category:True Mandalorian Category:Supercommando Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:Class Rank:Astro-Tech Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Leader Category:Shadow Clan Category:Shadow Moon Order Category:Shad'ika Category:The Shadow Mandalorians